


Hiding

by CattB



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattB/pseuds/CattB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rebrainment the queen has her advisor back but where is Glitch? His friends miss him, some more than others. What would bring the lovable head case back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> The first of probably many Tin Man fics. I blame it all on Alan Cumming. He was just too darn cute as Glitch. Well too darn cute period. With no beta I'm relying on you, the readers to let me know if I made any grammatical, spelling, punctuation, etc. errors. I do not own Tin Man. I do not own Glitch or Cain, darn it. I'm just playing with them for a bit and then I'll put them right back where I found them.

DG walked the halls of her mother’s palace. Since the moment she’d been swept away by a magic windstorm so much had happened she hadn’t really had time to think. Until now. The witch was dead, her mother was queen once more and the land was healing. She was left feeling a stranger with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Raw, who was so fearful the first time she met him, had found his courage and was busy working to heal his people. There was talk of him becoming their leader. The queen had convinced Cain to take the position of head of her palace guards leaving him with little time to socialize. The worst, however, was the loss of Glitch. When the rebrainment was done Glitch was gone. The queen had her friend and advisor back but DG had lost her best friend in the process. Even as she thought of her lost friend DG realized she had entered the part of the palace where Ambrose’s laboratory was. She entered quietly and stood watching the genius work. Neither of them spoke for several minutes until he looked up and saw the forlorn look on her face.  
“Is there something I can do for you princess? You seem unhappy, is there anything wrong?”  
“I miss you,” she said with a sniff.  
“I am here anytime you need to see me princess.” Ambrose, whose mind had still been half on his project, really looked at her. “Ah, but you don’t mean me, do you? You miss him.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m being selfish. You deserved to be complete, to live a whole life with all your memories intact and here I am wishing you were…I’m sorry, I’ll go.”  
“Princess? Wait. I miss… I…” The queen’s advisor sighed deeply. “I’m still not whole and, with all my brain power, I don’t know how to fix it.”  
“Oh Gl..Ambrose. I wish I knew how to help.”  
“Glambrose. You know, when I was a young man, just finding my place in the world, an older man called me that. He said I was entirely too pretty and feminine to be a man. Of course that was after he had…hmm well, never mind. Suffice to say, he got what he wanted and then acted like he didn’t know me. It wouldn’t do for his wealthy wife to find out her husband preferred boys.”  
“Oh! How awful. I wish I could find him and give him a piece of my mind.” DG jammed her fists on her hips and looked very angry for the hurt done to her friend.  
Ambrose dimpled at DG looking so stern. “No giving away pieces of your mind princess; look where that got me.”  
DG managed a small smile and then looked up at the advisor with a thoughtful look. “I did wonder though. Sometimes I caught a look on your face when you were looking at Cain. Now that I think about it, you looked a lot like a man falling in love.”  
“Hmph Did I? I must have been half-witted to ever think someone as straight as Cain could ever look my way. That was why I decided to accept your mothers offer to become her advisor in the first place. Here men such as the married man I mentioned would never dare to approach me. I could bury myself in my work knowing it wouldn’t break my heart. As it turned out, it broke my head instead.”  
“Is that why you don’t try harder to find Glitch’s memories? Because you don’t want to remember how it felt to be in love with someone who couldn’t love you back?”  
Ambrose sighed deeply. “Yes, I suppose that is true to a certain point. I do try to access him sometimes but… I think he would rather stay in the safety of our head where he doesn’t have to face a loveless life. I almost wish I could join him.”  
“But what if it wasn’t loveless? What if Cain…”  
“Stop Princess, Cain is who and what he is. There is no use wishing for what cannot be. I suppose Glitch realized that and decided it was best to go.”  
DG sobbed and threw her arms around the queen’s advisor. Through her tears she managed to choke out four words. “Cain is an idiot.”  
“No princess, he can’t help who he loves any more that you or I can. Even if he could be attracted to a man, he still morns for his wife. We must accept that and l…love him as he is.”

 

Cain stood outside the door to Ambrose’s lab frozen with shock. Glitch was in love with him? As his brain began to thaw from that shock it began to replay all that he had heard. He thought about the man who had used a young Ambrose and then told him he was too pretty, too effeminate. He’d known men like that, men who were attracted to other men but couldn’t admit it and turned their own self hatred on the men they were attracted to. Despite the fact that there was absolutely nothing wrong with same sex relationships there were still men who felt their manhood was threatened by it in some way. Cain himself had never been one of those men. He’d never been attracted to another man but he wasn’t put off by the idea either. Had Ambrose really been too pretty? The man standing behind the queen in the portrait was certainly on the pretty side of handsome it was true. Had he been effeminate? Perhaps in his youth but somehow Cain doubted that. In fact, if Cain were to have a relationship with a man, it would be with someone like Glitch who was in touch with both his masculine and his feminine sides and comfortable with both. A man who was tough when he needed to be and gentle when he could be; who had a good heart, a giving nature, and was sexy as….SEXY? Where had that come from? Ambrose said Glitch had gone away because he didn’t think he was loved. Was that true? Had he lost his friend because he was too slow to realize what was growing between them? Had the truth of how he felt about the head case been hiding just behind his heart all this time? A memory stirred of his beloved wife telling him if anything were ever to happen to her he was not to morn forever, he was to find love again. Was it too late to find love with Glitch? Well, there was no time like the present to find out. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he opened the door to the lab. “DG, the queen is looking for… Sorry did I interrupt something?”  
DG quickly wiped the tears from her face before turning to face Cain. “No, nothing, just hugging my dear friend.”  
“Dear friend huh? Should I be jealous?”  
“Don’t be silly, you’re my friend too Cain.”  
“I wasn’t talking about you Princess; I know where our friendship stands,” Cain said as he crossed the room to confront Ambrose. “You know, if you don’t find Glitch in that over packed mind of yours soon I may have to go in with an ice pick and dig him out. I miss my…Glitch. As a matter of fact, could you pass something on to him?” With that Cain grabbed the front to Ambrose’s very pressed and proper waistcoat and pulled him into a searing kiss. Before anyone could do or say anything he turned to leave the room. As he reached the door he turned to deliver the message he had started only moments ago. “The queen is looking for you DG. You better get a move on before she really gets angry.”  
DG and Ambrose stood in stunned silence, staring at the empty door where Cain had stood just seconds before.  
“Did Cain just kiss me?”  
“That’s what I saw but I thought maybe I was hallucinating.”  
Touching his lips Ambrose smiled. “Not unless I was hallucinating too. It certainly felt like a kiss.”  
“Still think there’s no chance for you and Cain to get together.”  
Ambrose gave DG a goofy grin that was so completely Glitch her heart leapt with joy. “Glitch?”  
“You know what doll? I think it may be time for me to come out of hiding.”


End file.
